William Spears Sutcliff
by andan1324
Summary: la historia del hijo de william y grell y como es afectado cuando grell es enviada a una guerra


Bueno como lo prometí esta es la tercera parte de un hijo

William spears sutcliff

5 años antes…

A grell la estaban enviando, a una guerra porque las guerras no son simplemente de humanos también era de shinigamis porque tenían que rescatar las almas antes que se las llevaras los hambrientos demonios, la familia estaba triste porque grell se iría por un largo tiempo debía dejar a su esposo William t spears, a su hija mayor grenn que se había casado con Ronald Knox que esperaban un bebe y a su hijo menor de 12 años William

-mama no te vayas-dijo el pequeño sujetándose a la pierna de su madre

-no te preocupes amor cuando menos veas ya estaré aquí

-pero yo quiero estar contigo llévame

-no puedo es muy peligroso

-¿y por qué vas tú?

-porque es trabajo y ya deja que tu madre se vaya

-will cuida mucho de nuestro bebe

-si no te preocupes por él, está en buenas manos

-si mama tu enfócate en eso para que regreses pronto

-sí y quiero volver pronto para ver a ese bebe y Ronald cuida bien de mi hija

-si no te preocupes-dijo Ronald abrazando a su mujer

-bueno ya debo partir-dijo dirigiéndose a su transporte

Grell subió al tren que la llevaría a la guerra, y se despedía mientras el tren avanzaba, después este William Jr. empezó a correr atrás el tren, el no dejaría ir a su mama

-mama no vayas-dijo corriendo

-hasta luego mi vida nos veremos luego

-¡mama!-se tiro de rodillas en las riendas del tren

-ven will debemos volver a casa-dijo sujetando a su hermano del hombro

-pero yo no quiero que mama nos deje

-pero ella volverá pronto mientras vamos a casa

-si vamos-dijo siguiendo a su hermana

Hoy…

William spears sutcliff ya tiene 17 años, se graduó y trabaja en el mismo despacho donde su padre dirige, pero este muchacho es muy problemático igual o peor que su madre.

-bueno señoritas como soy el hijo del jefe puedo tener lo que quiera-le gustaba impresionar a las chicas

-oh will eres genial-dijo una chica

-y súper guapo-dijo otra chica

-ya lo sé-se ufanaba mucho

-William ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en vez de estar trabajando?-era William que lo vio en el departamento de secretarias

-nada padre

-pues órale a trabajar holgazán de primera-dijo jalándolo del brazo

-ya voy si espérame me debo que despedir de las señoritas

-eres peor que Ronald Knox hace años

-¿y que lo hizo cambiar?

-tu hermana que es responsable y trabajadora no que tu

-hay si siempre la hermana perfecta ella era tu favorita y mas desde que se fue mama

-si porque debía atenderla en su embarazo

-si para eso tiene a su marido bueno yo ya me voy

-quiero esa agenda terminada lo más pronto posible

-a si como digas

Desde que grell se fue a la guerra, William Jr. se había convertido de una conducta indomable que ni su propio padre lo podía controlar, el joven no trabajaba nunca, era más mujeriego que Ronald Knox en sus tiempos jóvenes y era de los más destructivo posible

-William ¿Qué acabas de hacer?-estaba en la oficina de su padre siendo regañado por este

-no fue mi culpa fue ese demonio que se interpuso en mi camino

-pero si acabas de perder 3 almas no puede ser tenias que apellidarte sutcliff

-pero que bien la extrañas ¿verdad?

-pues obvio es mi pareja pero era igual que tu una floja y holgazana

-¿y si era floja y holgazana porque te casaste con ella?

-porque yo la amo y ahora mismo quiero que recuperes esas almas o me dejaran horas extra por tu culpa

-si ya voy no estés molestando

Mientras en la familia grenn y Ronald habían tenido una hermosa niña a la que nombró Sofía, tenía los cabellos carmesí como su madre pero parecida a su padre

-Ronald no estés de desobligado y cuida a la niña

-hay si ya tiene cinco años ya se ´puede cuidar sola

-sí pero me debes dar de comer-dijo la pequeña a su padre

-está bien espérame tantito

Por su parte grell había estado en una difícil guerra de 5 años, creyó que esa fría guerra nunca tendría fin hasta que un día le informaron que había terminado la guerra, grell estaba feliz pues ya habían pasado 5 años desde que no veía a su familia, acomodo sus maletas ya quería ver a su nieta que aun no conocía pues se fue una semana antes de que su hija diera a luz y también quería ver a su pequeño hijo William pues quedo muy preocupada por el pequeño

Continuara…

Lo más bueno sale después gracias por leer


End file.
